All But One
by gardenOFeden777
Summary: "I stand corrected. There is at least one girl that will not, in a million years, go out with Arnold." When every girl in the school wants to go out with you, it's not uncommon for someone to have a big ego yet, Arnold, such a good Samaritan, couldn't possibly except such a stupid bet...without the right price and some good ol' manipulation, of course.
1. Game on

**It's been a long time since I wrote a story but, forgive me, if I'm a little rusty at it. I'm just getting started and I hope you stick with me till the end. Some of my stories, you might recall, I never really quite finished but, hopefully, I will have the inspiration to finish this one. Maybe it's over done but I hope you like it anyways and encourage me by leaving me a review/critique. I love the feedback! Anyways, rights of Hey Arnold belong to the Amazing Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. Anyone else super excited about the movie!? eeeh! Anyways, enjoy.**

"I don't know how you do it Arnold. I really don't. It's like you're weirdly shaped head is some kind of chick magnet." Gerald looked behind him and his best friend to see two women giggling by their lockers and looking in their direction.

"Boy howdy, you could get any girl here if you really wanted to. I'm jealous." Sid turned to look at the two girls only for their faces to turn to disgust at the sight of Sids flirtatious wink in their direction.

"Hey, knock it off. It's not like it's a competition or something." Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is, Arnold! We're not over exaggerating! Every girl in the school wants to date you!"

"Although Sid's known for over exaggerating and taking things way out of proportion, he _does_ make a solid point. I mean, it's true! Not one girl in this school wouldn't want to be _skippin'_ down the hallway with you in hand." Gerald said in a sing song voice, while flicking his hand in a feminine way and dancing around Arnold. Arnold closed his locker, getting out his backpack and adjusting it over his shoulder.

"Well, even if it is true, it's not like it really matters. I'm not much of a player like you two." Arnold smiled, finding the situation funny. It was true, Gerald was a player. As for Sid, he wishes, or thinks of himself, as one. To him, a restraining order is a long distance relationship. He truly was a hopeless romantic. "I rather stay out of all that drama." Arnold started to walk to the exit, turning a corner. As he did though, someone from the opposite direction knocked into him, sending him and his backpack flying to the floor. He rubbed his head in pain, slowly opened his eyes, not bothering looking towards the person who knocked him over, knowing full well who it was.

"Sorry Helga." He said as he still stared up at the ceiling. Finally sitting up, he grabbed his backpack and looked towards the girl across from him.

"Seriously, Football Head! You really need to watch where you're going! I mean, look at this! My books are everywhere." Arnold grabbed for one of her books, a certain pink book, to help her with them. With a panicked look she quickly raised her voice, lunging for it. "Hey! I didn't say you could touch them!" She quickly snached it out of the boys hands, standing up quickly, towering over him like the prey he was. "I mean, seriously head boy! I bet that wide dome of yours must have it's own orbit! And, for some reason, I keep getting sucked in!" She blushed a little; her words taking on a different meaning than what she meant to make it sound like. "A-as in, it's becoming a real pain knocking into you all the freakin' time!"

"Sorry Helga." Arnold said guiltily. Her face flickered emotions for a short second before she just continued to snarl at him.

"Hey! You're the one who wasn't watching where you were going. I believe you owe my friend an apology."

"Sure thing, Gernaldo. Right after I paint myself blue and travel to the seven sea's with a walrus named Nicky. Now out of my way!" She pushed past the two boys, a path of fire leading its way to the exit. Sid bent down, helping Arnold up, along with his backpack. With a look of sympathy on his face, he stared after the girl that just walked out the front doors. "Man, Arnold. I feel for you. Everyday she does something to make your day more miserable than the last." Arnold started to dust himself off, grabbing his backpack from Sid, muttering him a thanks. Gerald's eyes went wide, as if coming to a realization.

"She isn't that bad, Sid."

"Not that bad?!" Sid shouted in astonishment.

"I stand corrected." Both Sid and Arnold turned their attention to Gerald.

"Huh?" Sid questioned.

"There is at least one girl that will not, in a million years, go out with Arnold." Arnold gave Gerald a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"What else would I mean? Helga G Pataki!" Sid laughed at his remark.

"Helga Pataki? If you consider her a girl that is. She's basically a guy, wearing baggy clothes, cursing and swearing like a sailor and waving her fist in the air, always getting into fights, and let's not forget that unibrow. Sure I understand a lot of girls around here were born with them but they atleast had the decency to shave them off when they started growing boobs." Sid motioned with his hands, cupping invisible breasts on his chest. Arnold elbowed him hard at his side. "Ow, hey!"

"Sid, knock it off. You too Gerald. Helga's just being herself, you don't need to criticize her for that." Gerald put his hands up at Arnold's accusation.

"And you don't need to hit so hard. I was just joking, jeez." Sid rubbed his side, trying to sooth his pain.

"Hey, no judgement. I'm just saying that she is, in all honesty, incapable of being in a relationship with you or any other poor sap that might fall for her brute personality." Gerald started to snicker, finding his sentence hard to finish. "I mean, what guy wouldn't find a unibrow and pigtails attractive." Sid joined along.

"I-Imagine! Helga in a relationship with someone! Going gaga in love with somebody! Impossible!"

"Completely, and utterly impossible...or is it?" Gerald wrapped his arm around Arnolds neck, bringing him closer to his chest, a mischievous look on his face.

"Huh?" Arnold muttered, dumbly.

"I like where this is going." Sid said, intrigued.

"Well, it's a given fact. Every girl, and even some guys, in this school want you to put a ring on it _except_ for Helga G Pataki. But, what do you say to a little wager?"

"Still liking where this is going." Sid rubbed his hands together. Arnold just rolled his eyes, taking Geralds arm and unwrapping it from his neck. "Well, I'm not. If this is some kind of stupid bet that could result in hurting and/or playing with someone's feelings, then I'm O.U.T. out." Arnold started to head in the direction of the front doors. Gerald just smirked, putting his hands inside his jersey pockets and followed after his oblong headed friend; Sid close behind.

"You're not even a little curious of what I have to say?"

"Nope."

"Arnold, no fun. It's simple! And, it's not like you'll be breaking any hearts. We're talking about Helga G freakin' Pataki, for goodness sakes! A wall so tall around her, humpty dumpty couldn't climb it! Besides, I have confidence you wouldn't succeed anyways." Gerald bit his lip, holding back his laugh. It's one thing he knew well; manipulation. Arnold stops, and the first pawn has already been placed. He turns around, trying his best not to look interested and, at the same time, offended.

"Really?"

"Really."

Arnold sighed. "Make it quick." He continued to walk in the same direction, Gerald and Sid still close behind.

"You have to go on one date with Helga G Pataki AND get a kiss." Arnold almost tripped over his own two feet.

"What? Gerald, that's just stupid!" Sid said from behind him. "You're sentencing him to his death."

"I'm already gonna stop you there. There is no way I would agree to that." Gerald just laughed.

"Would you two calm down? You forget, that despite all her rough edges, underneath all them baggy clothes, there's a girl. Maybe an ugly girl but, well, a girl." Arnold blushed.

"She's not 'ugly' Gerald. She's just...well, she's not ugly. And, anyways, that's not the point! Helga isn't someone to mess with, Gerald."

"All the more reason to bring her out of that hard, stubborn shell of hers."Gerald pointed out.

"I'm not following."

"Arnold, you like Helping people, right?"

"W-well, yeah. I'd say so." He shrugged.

"Well, don't you want Helga to get enough confidence to get her out of her little funk that she has and maybe start acting like the diamond in the ruff she potentially is?"

"How are this and that even related?" Arnold gave his friend a weird look.

"Think about it! You could give her the push she needs! Going out on ONE date with her would instantly make all the guys want her. I mean, if word gets out that YOU dated her, then everyone would want her and/or want to be her. She'd instantly be the talk of the school." Actually, that could happen. Arnold raised an eyebrow at his friends smart thinking.

"I...I guess that _could_ happen."

"It most definitely could."

Arnold shook his head. "N-no, but who's to say Helga would want that kind of attention anyways? This isn't 'She's All That.' This is serious."

"Arnold, everyone wants attention, they're just too insecure to admit it." Sid added.

"I don't want attention."

"That's different, you already have attention."

"What Sid is trying to say is, in the long run, this would be good for Helga."

"No, it wouldn't. It would just get the both of us in trouble." Arnold tightened his hold on his backpack.

"Arnold, if you're too scared to do it, just say so." Arnold's eyes went half lidded in annoyance.

"I'm not scared. I'm just not stupid." Arnold made his way out the school doors, walking the direction of home.

"I gotta be honest, Arnold. I would do anything to convince you to take this bet. What happened to that bold kid I know so well? The kid who excepted every bet I gave him! Now you're all about 'responsibility' and 'thinking about the future'." Gerald said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, well...I'm just trying to grow up a little. Maybe you could learn a thing or two?" Arnold smirked.

Oh come on, Arnold! Remember the last bet we did? You totally got me good! I just want to return the favor. Now, it's my turn! And, besides, what better things do you have to do with your time?"

"Gerald, why are you so dead set on this stupid bet?"

"Maybe I'm discovering my own good nature? I just want to help the poor, scary, ill-tempered, girl. But, maybe you're right. I guess you should know as much as anyone that Helga's a loss cause." That got Arnold's attention.

"Don't say that, Gerald. You know it's not true."

"Prove me wrong then. Unless your chicken." Sid started bawking like the sidekick he was. What an idiot, Gerald thought, wanting to roll his eyes.

"Plus, you DO remember our promise, right?" Arnold paled before he closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and let it out. Why did he have to bring that stupid promise up? They were kids...still, a promise was a promise.

"Fine." Hmm? Did he hear that right? Sid suddenly stopped bawking.

"Fine...what?"

"I'll take the stupid bet." Arnold put his hands in his pocket, a look of determination and challenge on his face.

"Well then. You're o-"

"But!" There it was. The but.

"But what, oh generous foe." Gerald mocked.

"If I win, and do succeed on taking Helga on ONE date and...the other thing...YOU have to ask out 'you know who.' Gerald gulped.

"Wait a minute. Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Arnold raised an eyebrow. Gerald cleared his throat. "Fine, fine. I'll accept, but what if you lose?"

"Name your price." Gerald smiled wide. Some of his favorite words.

"Remember those bunny PJ's?" Arnold visibly paled before he shook his head and swallowed hard.

"Deal." Gerald reached his hands out to shake Arnold's but, last second, he pulled his hand back. Arnolds look questioned his sudden action. "What now?"

"You got two weeks AND Helga can't find out about the bet or the whole deal's off."

"Gerald, that's impossible. This is Helga we're talking about. I want two months!"

"No way! I'll give you three weeks."

"One month, two weeks." They both looked dead into the other's eyes, like bulls ready to ram into each other.

"One month!" They said in unison.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Then, they did their secret handshake to truly seal the deal. Game on.

…

"What the hell did I just do?" How could he be so stupid? He felt really stupid. He lay in bed, staring straight up into the fading bluish orange sky. He covered his face with his arm and grunted loudly. "Maybe...Gerald will forget about it tomorrow. Yeah, I mean...it's just some stupid bet. I'm probably making this into way too much of a big deal."

…

"What do you mean, you want out?"

"I don't want to do the bet. I mean, we weren't actually serious, right? We were just messing around, right?" He smiled nervously.

"Hey, Arnold." Gerald stood up from his seat at the breakfast table. He put an arm around his friend. "If you want to quit, then by all means that's your choice. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." Arnold visibly relaxed.

"Good. Thank you Gerald, that's good to hear. Whoo, for a second there I thought I would actually have to go through with it."

"Yeah, I guess it works out for the both of us." Gerald smiled, snapping his fingers to get Sids attention. "Sid!" Sid, pulling out his satchel (a new fashion statement he was trying) took out the one and only bunny PJ's that possibly ruined a great chunk of Arnolds fourth grade life. Arnolds eyes wide, he reached out for it, trying to take it out of Sids hand.

"Ah ah ah, Arnold. You made your bed, you gotta lie in it. That's the bet, we shook on it!"

"Come on, Gerald. Please don't make me do this!"

"Hey! You DID promise and I've never seen you break your promise before." Arnold looked a bit guilty at that.

"What happened to "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do?""

"Did you want to break your promise?" Arnold's fists clenched before he visibly relaxed.

"Fine Gerald, but get ready to lose. And, until this bet is over, we're not friends." Gerald's smile instantly disappeared.

"Woah, hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You made your bed, Gerald. Lie in it." Arnold crossed his arms, turning and walking away.

"This won't make me back off! And, I'm still cheering you on, even if you are mad! Good luck, buddy!"

"We're not buddies until this is over!" He yelled behind him.

"Right!" Gerald put his thumb up, even though Arnold's back was to him. "Good luck, buddy to be!"

…

Ok, ok. How was he going to go about this, exactly? He drummed his fingers on his desk; thinking hard, he was sure smoke was coming from his ears. He should probably pay attention to what Mrs. Emberds was saying about their next Creative Writing project but the pressure was on now. In all honesty, maybe he deserved this. Him and Gerald had a tendency to always put each other in ridiculous and just plain stupid situations. It all started with a stupid bet they made as kids. They both promised, in a fit of stupidity amongst each other, that, if one offered a bet with a proper bargain then the other had an obligation to accept. It was like the ultimate game truth or dare. Of course, it was just a stupid bet and, most of the things they make the other do were simple and moderately reasonable like giving yourself a wedgie or putting a 'kick me' on your back but, after a while, it got more stupid and reckless like go to school with your underwear over your pants or make a fool of yourself in front of a girl you like. That's where it stopped; after Arnold bet Gerald to do the unthinkable. True, he really regretted it but it was all in good fun...until, of course, it was Geralds turn. One rule they had, you cannot make two bets in a row. Arnold knew that this was coming but, since it was more than a year ago, he'd think that Gerald forgot all about it. Well, he was wrong and how he's paying his ultimate consequence for it. But, after thinking about it, after this whole fiasco, he didn't have to make, or experience, another stupid bet again because it would end here. A part of him had a feeling that Gerald knew this, since it was their senior year. He was sure that Gerald wanted to make the best of a truly cruel bet and, well, he accomplished just that. This really was the holy grail of all their stupid jokes over the years.

He took in a breath, finally determined to take action.

"So, I'd like you to pick your partners for the next three weeks to work on your English portfolio. Why is it a group project this year, you might ask? Well, you'll need each other to work closely together to critique, and compare and contrast your writing styles, creativity, and overall adaptability in working as a team. I swear, as a teacher, this makes me excited already to see what exactly you will all come up with! This project is worth thirty percent of your grade, so make it count who you pick. If you pick your friend, make sure their not gonna distract you." Perfect, he thought. What a better way to talk to Helga then to actually have to work with her, side by side, for close to a month. _I can do this_ he said to himself, as he stood up; slowly walking to Helga's desk. _I can do this._ He stopped in front of her. _I can do this_.

"What do you want, paste for brains?" She said, her cheek flat against her palm and her elbow on her desk. A pencil between her lips and a glare that could kill.

"I uh…" _I can't do this!_ "Do you have a, uh, a pencil I could borrow?"

"No." She said flatly, taking the pencil she had out of her mouth. He looked at her, then at her pencil, then back at her.

"Okey, dokey." He turned on his heel, his face suddenly feeling very hot. _Okey Dokey?! Smooth, Arnold. So smooth._ He heard snickering and turned his attention to Gerald and Sid holding back their laughs. Gerald gave a thumbs up to which Arnold just rolled his eyes at. Yeah, this is gonna be harder than he thought.

 **If you enjoyed, please leave me a review. Thx ;P**


	2. Words of War

**Now, haha, I'd like to point out that I have been given a lot of negative feedback for the way the males in the last chapter described Helga as 'brute' and 'ugly' but, rest assured, I plan on making them all an example. First, I'd like to point out that Helga is probably the most beautiful person on the inside and you will definitely see that in chapters to come. Not to say she isn't beautiful on the outside, because she definitely is (example: valentine's day episode) but I don't want my stories focus to be on outside appearances. A spoiler right now, she will have her time to shine but I hope you all know that I, personally, love Helga inside and out :) Enjoy!**

Dammit, what was he supposed to do now? Helga ended up with Brainy as a partner and he ended up with this girl named...Cindy?

"So, I was thinking, maybe we do short story dabbles on romance and drama. And, if it's ok with you, I really like the medieval era."

 _Now what am I gonna do? This stupid project is gonna take up both of all of our time. If I don't think of something quick then-_

"Arnold, hey! Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Cindy."

"I-it's Sarah." She stuttered. Arnold blushed, feeling guilty now.

"I'm so sorry. Right, Sarah. What were you saying?" She twitched her nose and readjusted her glasses.

"Arnold, please take this seriously. We need to really listen to each other in order to get an A in this course, ok?"

"Right. You're totally right." Arnold brought his chair a little closer to her to show her he was paying attention now. "You said something about romance or something, right?" She smiled, giggling a little behind her hand.

"To think that's all that you could remember from what I said. You really are a charmer, Arnold." He just gave her a sideways smirk and shrugged. "L-lets just continue what you were saying." She smiled again but, this time, a glimmer came to her eyes. He wanted to sigh in annoyance but kept it in his throat. Secretly, he wished there were more girls, girls like Helga, that didn't want anything to do with him. Then, maybe, he'd actually put himself out there. I mean, what was so fun about dating if it didn't have a little chase, right? He gave Helga credit. She had more standards than the rest of the girls at this school. All they saw in him was a pretty face and a nice attitude. True, most of the male population only had one thing on their mind but, surely, there were better candidates than him out there. In reality, he felt he was just as low as any other guy out there. He let out an exhausted sigh, looking at Helga from across the room. She seemed to get along with Brainy well. His brow furrowed a little, not liking the small pressure forming in his chest.

….

"Hey, Helga! Wait up!"

"Huh?" Helga stopped short from just coming out of the school building. She turned around, surprised someone wanted to get her attention when most people steered clear from her. The only people she could think of who could stand her is Phoebe and Brainy but, weirdly,

it was Arnold who was calling after her. What did _he_ want?

"Helga, hey." He stopped in front of her, catching his breath a little. She just raised her eyebrow at him then rolled her eyes.

"If this is about the pencil thing then, you should know, my saliva was all over it and you wouldn't have wanted it anyways." She crossed her arms to which he just chuckled in response.

"Um, no. Th-that's not what I was gonna ask. Can I walk you home?"

"Why?" She countered.

"W-well, because...we just haven't talked in a long time."

"We talked yesterday, remember? You bumped into me, I bumped into you, we bickered here and there and then we carry on with our miserable lives like we always do. Like _clockwork_." She glared at him, making him step back a bit. She then turned on her heel and started walking away from him. The thought of following after her kind of scared him but, well, he _was_ a bold kid after all.

"So, how's your English assignment going?" he caught up to her, step by step.

"Aaand, here we go. What are you, stalking me?"

"Oh come on Helga. We _are_ friends, aren't we?" He stepped in front of her. She rolled her eyes, stepping passed him.

"No, we most definitely are NOT friends. We are two people who, unfortunately, and coincidentally ended up in this school, at this year, at this time to grow up with each other and have to live out our whole educated career with each other until we graduate; forcing us to _deal_ with each other. And how I deal with people, I'm pretty sure you don't want to be apart of. Capiche?"

Ok, so, he wasn't getting anywhere. He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what to say.

"Well, you maybe see it as a coincidence but, personally, I believe in fate."

"And, that's why, we aren't friends. I'm pretty sure your warped head comes up with these childish ideas that the world runs on pixy dust and love. Well, sorry to break it to you, the world is a pretty dark place to be living in right now." He was starting to get a little annoyed. She was just so negative about everything.

"I agree, Helga. The world is a pretty dark place." Her face was still forward but her eyes turned to his direction. "But, that's why there needs to be people like me to always look on the bright side." She just laughed mockingly at him.

"Arnold, I feel sorry for you. I really do. If that's how you want to live your life then, by all means, sugar coat everything that comes your way. I just don't want to see you when the world really smacks you hard in the face. Then, maybe you'll understand that 'looking on the brightside' doesn't do jack shit for you. I mean, has it really gotten you anywhere? Your life, without those 'carefree' filters, is actually a pretty miserable and mediocre one. Always chasing a girl that, by your standards, doesn't exist. Always expecting things to just 'work out' for you. And always hoping for the impossible." His expression turned a little darker then what he was used to, now showing her how annoyed he really was. Was she really bringing that up? Didn't she know how much it hurt him? He gave up on that a long time ago. She looked at him, smiling in satisfaction. "See, there it is! That's what I want to see. Now, doesn't that feel good? Being angry at someone. Literally wanting to PUNCH them in their face!" He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, then visibly relaxing.

"No Helga, it doesn't feel good. It actually feels like the total opposite of good. And, you know what I think?" He pointed at her.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Screw this, he thought. This stupid bet really wasn't worth it.

"I think that something, or someone, made you this way. Made you feel like, in order to survive, you literally had to give up on all hope and good nature and just be miserable." She stopped in her tracks, about to speak up but he interrupted her. "And, the only reason you have this attitude of yours is probably because you think that if you never try, then you'll never really fail, but, guess what? You already have. So, if you're ok with living your life alone and unaccomplished well, then, I feel really sorry for _you_." She looked shocked, her mouth opening for something to say but nothing seemed to form on her lips. Her brow furrowed but she continued to say nothing. "Yeah, I gotta go. Enjoy your miserable life, Helga." He walked passed her, almost tempted to bump her shoulder with his but decided against it; no good coming from a bad temper. His body shook with a small rage. Maybe, if he turned around, he would have seen just how much those words affected her.

…

"What's wrong shortman? You haven't even touched your meatloaf." Phil's voice then came to a whisper. "I don't blame ya, Arnold. Meatloaf three days in a row ain't really sittin' right with me either." His stomach growled uncomfortably.

"Um, no grandpa. I'm just kind of thinking about something." He looked down at his food, poking it with his fork. Why did Helga always have to push people away?

He sighed inwardly. _I guess it didn't help that I stooped to her level. I mean, who knows, maybe she really does have a reason for acting the way she did._

"Well, you _have_ looked a little gloomy ever since you got home. What's on your mind? Is it girl trouble?" Arnold smiled slightly.

"Something like that."

"Oh, really now? Who is she? Is she that one girl with the pigtails and the one eyebrow?" Arnolds eyes went wide.

"Um, yes actually. B-but it's not like you think it is."

"She teasin' ya again?" Arnold put his fork down, a sour attitude forming obviously on his face.

"More like torturing. I mean, why does she always pick on me? I never did anything to her?"

"Are you sure about that, Shortman?"

"Huh? Why would you say _that_?" He looked generally confused. Phil just laughed, reaching over and rustling his grandsons hair.

"I guess you'll understand when you're older. Hopefully, because I never really did. It all has to do with the female mind. I mean, there really isn't any right answer to these things." Phil stopped at the sight of Arnolds confused-growing face. "Sorry Shortman, I don't have a clear answer to this one." Arnold sighed.

"That's ok, grandpa. I'm just gonna head upstairs now."

"Well, alright. And, hey, don't let it get to yah. If it were me, I'd keep doing what you're doin' and just be yourself around her. Don't try to stoop to her level because, I bet deep down, she's a really special little lady." Arnold nodded in response.

"You're right, Grandpa. Thanks."

"No problem. And remember, Arnold." Arnold smiled fondly, knowing exactly what was coming next. "Never eat raspberries." Phil stood up quickly, running quickly towards the direction of the bathroom. Arnold chuckled, pondering what his next move was going to be. He also had to think of a good way to apologize to Helga. One day down, twenty nine to go.

…..

The walk to school was a pretty chilly one and it didn't help to have so much on the mind. Oh well, he thought, as he continued on his way. He was having a difficult time deciding how to go about apologizing to Helga.

"Hey!" Huh? He turned around, surprised to find that it was Helga herself.

"Helga?"

"Don't _Helga_ me, football head. Don't think I forgot all about what you said yesterday." He gulped as she made her way closer to him.

"Listen, Helga." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I...well, I-" She stopped in front of him, hands on her hips.

"No, shut up! Because I have something to say." His lips were sealed and, when he didn't respond, she continued. "Alright, then." She relaxed, hands falling to her side. "First off, when did _you_ suddenly get the guts to stand up to _me?_ " She stabbed her thumb to her chest. Was she actually asking him or was this a rhetorical question?

"W-well, I-"

"Hey, I'm still talking." He instantly shut up. "Two-" She put up two fingers in front of his face. "What gives you the right to instantly judge who I am? You don't know me, football head. Let's make that perfectly clear. And, Tres…" She glared at him, eyeing him hard. "When, exactly, were you going to actually apologize to me?" She crossed her arms, waiting patiently for his response. A small growl escaped his throat.

"Me, apologize to you?!" _Stop, Arnold! Please just stop!_ "You're the one always trying to rattle me up! If anything, you should be apologizing to me!" _You're going to the point of no return!_ He thought regretfully to himself. She growled right back.

"Oh, no. Helga G Pataki is in no obligation to apologize to _anyone_! Especially people with ego's as big as their abnormally shaped heads." She flicked his nose, instantly making his demeanor turn from annoyed to murderous. "Oh, I just love that look on you." She pinched both of his cheeks to which he instantly swatted away her hands.

"You know, Helga, maybe this is why everyone see's you as a threat!"

"Ha! No dip, Sherlock dome-head. I love that people see me as a threat, makes it easier to get through crowded allways but, hey, thank goodness that little sunshine bug that crawled up your _butt_ finally died!"

"Why are you like this!?" Her eyes went wide until her shocked expression turned to a mean smile as she crossed her arms.

"Because people like you who are so high up on their self-righteous pedestal need people like me to remind them that their two feet are still planted here on the ground like the rest of us." Damn, he wanted something to counter that with but she was just so damn clever about everything. He secretly admired that about her. He just tsked, though, not wanting to be apart of this conversation anymore. These were words of war, and nothing good came from war. He started to walk past her, earning him a very exasperated look from Helga. "So quick to quit?" He waved her off though, continuing his way inside. Once he was out of sight, she sighed in defeat, brushing her hair away from her forehead.

"That's not what you were planning to say, Helga." She closed her eyes before she took in a deep breath and made her way through the school doors.

Arnold closed his locker hard, wanting to bang his head against it. "That's not what you were planning to say, Arnold."

 **Next chapter should be up later this week. I hope you're all enjoying it so far and leave me a review, telling me what you think or even providing any advice on how the story should continue because I'm never always sure how to end it. Review!**

 **p.s.: I know a lot of you are probably thinking that Arnold is a little out of character here. I know I know but this is just how I want to write him in the story. Later on, you'll see his better nature soon. Lets face it, we were all pretty cruel and immature as teenagers...or at least I was lol**


	3. I didn't expect that

**Hey Hey Arnold fans! Welcome to Chapter 3. If you stuck with me for this long then I'm just glad I wasn't too off putting for you. Again, I want to make clear that the only reason I wrote some of the male characters to see Helga as ugly has nothing to do with me personally judging someone for their looks but make the male characters judge her. Of course, their version of ugly is a girl wearing baggy clothes, not being preppy, and not caring what other people think. Honestly, maybe it's because that's how I was in high school and I was called ugly a handful of times. It proves that words are just words because I know if I shed some layers, some shallow people might see me beautiful but I wouldn't feel comfortable anymore, if that makes sense. I'm all about showing off to only the person I love because that opinion is the only one that would matter to me. Helga is a very strong character that needs to be understood throughout the chapters. Though, please don't think too badly of the male characters because they all will learn a lesson. Some with better outcomes than others. Thank you for reading through my ramble, if you didn't have a problem with my choice of writing then I applaud you and happy reading.**

Gerald could see the very dampered expression on his (not at the time) best friends face. He wanted to say something, like he always did in this kind of situation, but his little minion held him back.

"Gerald, you heard Arnold. You can't interfere." Gerald shoved Sid away from his personal space.

"Hey, don't just breath in my ear, that's creepy man. And, anyways, I wasn't gonna do anything." Gerald put his hands up, symbolling him backing off. "I can honor the code of a good bet. I just kind of wanted to rub his face in it a little." Sid grinned evilly.

"Yeah, let's do it." Sid turned to follow after Arnold but Gerald quickly grabbed onto his shoulder.

"W-wait! I mean, I would but, uh, that would be interfering." Sid nodded.

"Your right. Besides, it'll be a hundred times more funnier when the thirty days are up. Then we'll be really trashing him good." Gerald forced a smile, looking past Sid as his best friend walked out of site. It's not like he should feel guilty. Arnold practically did the same thing to him anyways. Well, that's not completely true but the end result wasn't a fun one. He sighed, looking away and was quick to change the subject to something else. They continued to talk as a girl with very delicate features and her trademark blue attire entered his line of vision. He quickly looked away, avoiding making eye contact with her. She didn't seem to want to make eye contact with him either as she continued her own way, avoiding anything beyond this simple awkward encounter. Gerald sighed in relief, continuing to listen to what Sid was yapping away about.

"-With a nice rack and, like, really curvy-" Ok, back to tuning him out. Gerald wanted to roll his eyes but decided against it, letting his mind wander to different things. Things with glasses. Things with the prettiest brown eyes.

…...

The last hour of the day came around, reminding Arnold of the Creative Writing project he forgot to research the night before. He just hoped Sarah wouldn't be too upset with him. Just before he walked through the door his teacher Mrs. Emberds stopped him, a concerned look playing on her face.

"Oh, Arnold. I have just some truly devastating news." Arnold's brow furrowed. "Your partner, Sarah Crossman, just gotten into a terrible accident last night." He looked shocked, a very uncomfortable cringe forming in his stomach.

"That's terrible! I-is she ok?" She smiled sadly.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest with you. Her parents made it sound like she would be just fine but, well, unfortunately she won't be coming to school for awhile. Maybe a couple weeks, even."

"That's just awful." She hummed in response.

"I don't want you to worry about a thing, ok? We're going to find you a new partner, I promise. Okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Emberds." He barely cared though. He just hoped Sarah was ok. Maybe he could get her some flowers? Or, was that weird? He barely knew her.

"Ok, see me after class and I'll have it figured out." She then walked back into her classroom and Arnold was slow to follow behind. A selfish thought to have but he would be pretty terrified to do this project by himself and he hoped it wouldn't come to that. Most of the school hour was based on coming up with idea's with a partner but, instead, he used his school laptop to just look up what he could on trying to be creative. This whole project was based on raw idea's; completely opened to the limits of one's imagination. Problem was, Arnold didn't have much of an imagination like he did as a child. It seeming to die with the rest of his dreams. Probably the reason he was a C student in this class. He could ace any research paper any given day of the week but a clear canvas just didn't do it for him, sadly. He looked around, wondering how everyone else was getting along. His eyes landed on Helga, of course. This whole stupid bet was going to be the death of him. He might as well just put on the stupid bunny suit himself. You reap what you sew, I guess. He rubbed his temples; annoyed. He's never been one to give up but this was just ridiculous. He looked again at Helga, regretting doing so instantly. Why couldn't she be like that with him? He didn't get what made Brainy such a better guy to talk to then him. This was Lila and Arnie all over again, he thought. She was literally giggling. When did Helga ever giggle?

The bell rang, causing the majority of students to flood out the door. Arnold took his time, though, knowing he still had to talk to the teacher. He folded his laptop up, placing it up top of the stack of books that he had, and walked up to her desk. She was currently talking to Helga and Brainy and, when she was done, she seemed to ask them up too. This didn't sit well with Arnold, who had a better hint to why they were being brought up.

"Thank you for giving me some of your time." Helga didn't bother looking towards Arnold. She wasn't one to bring a teacher into her personal affairs.

"Sure, what's up, teach?" She crossed her arms, giving the teacher half a smile. Brainy just wheezed his response. The teacher sat down behind her desk, smiling warmly.

"Well, we sort of have a delama. Arnold, here, doesn't exactly have a partner anymore." Helga snorted.

"What, did he scare her away with his abnormally sized head?" Ok, so, she couldn't exactly get rid of her rich sarcasm. The teacher didn't seem upset but she wasn't exactly amused.

"No, Helga. Unfortunately it's because of more serious reasons." Helga frowned, unfolding her arms.

"Oh...ok." She said, more serious now.

"So, I was hoping, since Brainy here is leaving for his family vacation on Friday, Helga, you and Arnold could partner up instead. And, Brainy could work with Sarah once he gets back in three weeks."

How could it have worked out this way? Arnold wasn't sure if he felt lucky or terrified at this odd turn of events. Looking at Helga's angry growing face he was leaning more towards terror. No, this probably was the opposite of a good idea.

"Woah, woah, wait! You already said I was capable enough doing it on my own. You gave me permission to do it alone." The teacher stood up from her desk.

"Oh, Helga, I know and I'm so sorry. But you are probably the best student I have ever had in my career of teaching. Sometimes I question why you're in this class instead of something more advanced! It gave me just the greatest idea. Call it a happy turn of events. Arnold here, well, no offence Arnold but you're not exactly a thriving student."

 _Gee, Thanks._ He thought.

"Helga has been such a big influence on me, I know she could be on you too. Her writing puts me in a world of her own sometimes. Makes me fall in love with everything she's come up with." Arnold peaked at the corner of his eye at Helga, seeing the small red tint forming on her cheeks. He could also see Brainy, not exactly a thrilled look on his face either. "So, Helga. What do you say? I'll even throw in some extra credit in there." Even though she didn't really need it. Her grade going above a hundred percent.

"I...I say…" She looked towards Brainy, then to Arnold. It was a clear answer, Arnold thought. She was obviously going to say- "Yeah, I guess." What?!

"Huh?!" Arnold almost dropped his books in surprised. Brainy didn't look surprised though but he wasn't exactly happy with the outcome either.

"Then, good. It's all settled then. Oh, this is exciting. I'd love to see you turn this frog into a prince of creative writing, Helga. I think it'll be a good challenge for you." Ok, hurtful, Arnold thought. She noticed the sour face on Arnold and instantly regretted her choice of words. "Oh, I didn't mean anything negative by it, Arnold. I had you in my American Literature class. You're such a hard worker and go well into detail when you write about facts but, well, when it comes to creative writing I really need you to open up your feelings more. It's as if, you have some sort of emotional block." He frowned hard at that. He didn't like when people saw through him. He ducked his head a little behind his books. The teacher, along with the other people in the room, again took notice. "Excuse me, Arnold. I'm not exactly explaining myself well. A-anyways, I'm glad we have it all figured out. Brainy, this is a good time to think about what you want to do three weeks from now when you come back. From what I've seen, you and Sarah have a very similar, yet different, style of writing. I think you two would be a good match."

"Yes...Mrs. Emberds." He breathed.

"Ok, well the bus should be pulling up any minute. Wouldn't want you to miss it. I'll see all of you tomorrow, then." See patted Arnold on the shoulder, trying to give him some comfort. Fortunately, it sort of worked. He took in a breath and he felt his demeanor relax. They all walked out of the classroom, Arnold walking pass the both of them. He wanted to wait, discuss with Helga what they were going to do, but they looked like they were talking about something serious. He would confront her later, then. He wasn't in any kind of rush since he didn't take the bus often anyways. He took his time, thinking over what just happened. It just kind of dawned on him…

He'd be working close,really close, with Helga, for the next three weeks. He would gulp but his throat suddenly felt really dry. The butterflies in his stomach weren't gonna stop flapping any time soon. Were the walls closing in around him? He needed some fresh air, quickly. He got to his locker, practically throwing his books and laptop in, grabbed his backpack and closed it shut. He turned around quickly, definitely not expecting what happened next.

A great force shoved him back against his lockers, his feet close to giving way from all his muscles flexing at once but someone held him tight against the metal doors. The shock forced him to close his eyes tightly and the sound of the force of being shoved against the lockers echoed loudly in the very deserted hallway. He slowly opened his eyes, definitely not expecting to see _him_ of all people.

 **If you enjoyed, please review. I'm sure all of you can guess who's currently holding Arnold against the lockers. Btw I really appreciate the feedback I've been getting, even some of the harsher ones. All are welcome as long as it's constructive.**

 **P.S. I'm not sure if many of you noticed but I took the liberty to draw out my new photo cover. I hope you like it. It took me a couple of hours lol I'm not just a writer, I love drawing like it's my passion**


	4. Nothing means something

**Sorry for taking so long on the update. At first I blamed it on writer's block but maybe I was just being lazy. The first sentence, though, is the hardest one to write. I hope you enjoy a good read and please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

Arnold, living up to his obliviousness to everything, couldn't quite comprehend exactly what was going on in that exact moment but, one thing was for sure, the world must have switched orbit because something like this doesn't happen on a regular day.

"B-Brainy!?" He was held menacingly tight by his shirt collar, his chin held high by Brainys clenched fist in between his neck, making it hard for him to breath and look down at the nerdy teenager.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Brainy's voice came out dark and clear.

"I don't-"

"Shut up!" Brainy pulled Arnold away forcefully from the lockers only to have pushed him harder against them again. Arnold wanted to grip his head from the pain but his arms were stiff from shock and, embarrassingly, fear as well. Out of all the curveballs he received in his lifetime, this one sure flew right over his head. "I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing or what the hell you think you're going to gain from all of this but...I…" He started to wheeze. "Hold...hold on." With one hand, the other still powerfully holding Arnold up, he grabbed the inhaler that was in his right pocket and took a heaving breath in, the medicine giving him more than just a voice. He then shoved it quickly back in his pocket, his hand flying right back to its place around Arnold's collar. "You think that just because you're popular, and you have a somewhat-broken family, that no one would ever stand up to you? You think you can just mess with people's feelings and carry on as if you had no fucking care in the whole world?! You're a real piece of work, dumb ass!"

"Brainy, I have seriously no idea what you're talking about!" Sadly, he really didn't.

"Keep playing that dense card, Arnold. Let's see exactly the kind of place it gets yah!" Brainy brought one of his hands back swiftly, his hand forming to a fist that made his knuckles turn white and his face a dark cluster of black clouds. Arnold flinched, his eyes squinting tight and his mind ready for the impact to come. After about five seconds he slowly opened his eyes, his face surprisingly not broken. Brainy looked like he was seriously holding something back; as if an invisible force gripping his fist kept him from denting a skull. His grip became loose as he reached for his inhaler again. He calmed down considerably and let his grasp slip. Arnold reflexively slid his whole body down to the floor, unsure of what to make of this.

"You really are dense, aren't you? That, or just incredibly stupid." It was hard to hear Brainy as Arnold's heart beat loudly in his ears. He almost forgot how to breath but when he finally did he got the guts to speak.

"Brainy, I'm...I'm not sure what you think I did to you but, if there's anything I can do to fix it, I'd like to know. I'm sorry." Brainy just laughed, scaring Arnold a bit as he sunk lower to the floor. Brainy brushed his hair back and continued to smile darkly. He crouched down to Arnold's eye level but, even still, he was towering over him in an entirely different way.

"There you go again with that self righteous, integrity bull shit! I guess I have to spell this out for you, huh?" The smile faded. "If I come back and Helga is even the slightest bit different to how she is now, well, you're not gonna want to be around when I come back." Arnold gulped. "Three weeks isn't long Arnold. I'd seriously consider every step you take until I get back." Brainy stood up, looking at Arnold as if he was the most pathetic thing in the world. "Don't think that I held back this time because I pity you or something. If she-" He cut himself off. Arnold just continued to have a dazed expression. Brainy sighed, annoyed. "Next time, no matter what, I'm not holding back." He turned around, heading for the exit. He stopped short, providing a last line.

"Oh, and, If Helga finds out about this, consider seeing me a little earlier than expected." Then, he walked out. Did that just happen?

 **...**

Why was it so hard to think right now? What did he mean by all of that? Maybe...maybe he know about the…

Arnold shook his head. There's no way he could know about it. But still, he was talking like he knew something was going on. Brainy! Brainy of all people, able to scare the shit out of him! The shock of it all got to him the most. He felt like he had to look over his shoulder the whole walk home. Suddenly, a hand shoved him from behind and he instantly jumped like a cat would when it was surprised. He turned around quickly, not expecting who it turned out to be but he wasn't any less surprised.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Helga raised an eyebrow. He noticed her nose was a bit red from the cold weather and her hands were shoved in her sweatshirt pocket. The cold season was just around the corner.

"Helga, i-it's you?"

"Who were you expecting, the devil himself? Well I guess I ain't much better, now am I?" Her lip turned up on one side. She was smiling? Wait, was she? It's a bit hard to tell, Arnold thought.

"Um, what's up?"

"Well, we do walk in the same direction, don't we? I thought I'd join you." She walked a couple feet ahead of him. Arnold looked generally confused.

Join me? Arnold thought. After the pass few days she seemed like she wanted to get a restraining order against me.

"But...I mean…"He scratched his head. "I thought you, um…" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Look, I gave you a hard time, ok? I do that, you should expect that coming from me." She didn't bother to slow her pace, her still being a couple steps ahead of him. He couldn't see her face so he wouldn't know what kind of expression she was making. He tried to speed up to match her but she just sped up herself. "We're partners now so we need to "get along."" She made air quotes in the air. "Or this will turn out just how it did with that stupid egg project back in grade school." A nostalgic feeling hit Arnold's system. A good feeling welled up in him from fond memories.

"You still remember that?"

"Of course I d...d...do sort of kind of, but not really, recall what happened when we were, like, I don't know, seven?" Arnold's warm feeling faded away.

"Nine, Helga. We were nine." She just tisked.

"Hey, don't expect me to remember stupid stuff that happened centuries ago." Arnold laughed lightly. "What's so funny, football head?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Who laughs at nothing?"

"I guess I do." He continued to laugh, blushing a little. She just had this way of making everything offensive but, sometimes, it was in a way where you just couldn't help to just laugh it off like this. He wish he could see her face, to know if she was angry or found the situation a bit amusing too. She turned her face around, looking at him.

"I guess that makes sense then. Only complete loons laugh at nothing. That's when you know they're going crazy." He still continued to laugh at seeing her slightly annoyed/slightly amused face.

"Well...what's wrong with going a little crazy?" it almost sounded like he was flirting a little but, no, he was sure that wasn't the case. She just stared over her shoulder for a short moment. He waited a bit anxiously how she was going to respond. Surprisingly, she laughed. And, not just laughed, maybe even giggled a little. Where was this Helga yesterday? He couldn't help the natural muscles in his cheeks turn his smile into an ear to ear grin. "Now look who's crazy." She slightly stopped laughing but not completely. Just as the mood was getting warm, Arnold had to quickly snap out of it as Helga's feet were leading her to a crosswalk with cars still racing across from it, the 'don't walk' light blinking red.

"Helga!" He quickly grabbed for her, pulling her hoodie back just in time as a car sped about a few inches from her. He stepped back, making her lose her balance and falling directly backwards into Arnold's arms. Luckily, Arnold caught her easily and he was prepared to keep his balance but not exactly thinking ahead of time. His arms were completely around her as if they were embracing. Her back hit his chest and his chin lay over her head, despite her being taller than him. Her feet were bent as she felt them going weak from the shock of almost being run over and the growing realisation of what exactly was happening in that exact moment. The first thing to come to Arnold's mind was relief, followed by a relaxing feeling of warmth, then, finally, a feeling a bit indescribable. The only thing he could recognize from it was fear. Fear, and so many other complicated things. They just stood there, frozen, not exactly sure how to react to this situation. A couple walked out of a convenient store right next to the crossroads they were at. The woman muttered to her boyfriend 'see, now why can't you be like that with me?' Arnold's eyes grew like saucers and, just as quickly as he was gonna pull away, so did Helga. They both looked at each other with a slight blush on their cheeks. The good thing about chilly days, it was easy to dismiss feeling flustered on the cold, cheek pinching weather.

"W-watch the merchandise, football face!" She started to dust herself off, her face not getting any cooler.

"S-sorry, I...I didn't mean to…" They lingered, in lack of any better, or less embarrassing, terms. How embarrassing. But, it's not like it was on purpose. Still, it didn't drive the awkward atmosphere forming around them.

"Well, that's your problem, now isn't it? You never mean to do anything but, well, you do." She looked like she was gradually getting more annoyed. Arnold seemed to match her irritation.

"Hey, I did just save you from almost getting run over by a car, just now."

"Oh, my hero! Where's the president with the freakin' nobel prize?! It's your fault for distracting me!" She flipped her hands in the air over-exaggeratedly.

"Are you kidding me right now? I mean, really? I never met anyone who wouldn't be thankful for being saved by someone!"

"Well, sorry I'm not one of your ditsy cheerleaders but not everyone's thankful to be in debt to you!"

"Helga, that's not what I was trying to do! I mean, what the hell do you take me for?!"

"A disturbed social-phobic who needs everyones appreciation and praise to feel like he actually matters in this black painted world!" What the hell happened? First off, why did she have to be so poetic about everything and, secondly, just wft! Not even two minutes ago they were getting along just fine. He was sure he even made her giggle. He felt a migraine taking over and he desperately just wanted to walk away, so, that's what he ended up doing. He didn't say anything and he wasn't going to react to anything she would say behind his back.

"Hey! Don't just walk away!" Just ignore her, Arnold."Football head, wait!" No good will come of it. "Arnold, please!" Did he hear that right? That definitely had a different ring to his ear. He turned around slightly, but not fully, only letting one eye peek at her face. His eyebrows lifted up in surprise. She looked...well, she looked regretful. She never showed her emotions well but, when she did, even in the slightest, Arnold wasn't always sure how to react.

"I…" He turned around fully now, his brow how scrunched up and his head slightly tilted to one side. "I didn't...I didn't mean it." She rubbed her temple, as if this small form of an apology was just completely overbearing for her. In all honesty, though, Arnold was sure that was exactly the case. For her, of all people, to form even the slightest of apologies was incredible. "Look, I'm...very ill tempered but, for the sake of this assignment, I'm really trying here." Her sleeves didn't quite stop at her wrists and her fingers only slightly poked out of the sleeves. It was kind of adorable. The small pout on her face didn't help that cute feeling in the slightest. Arnold shook his head, ridding himself of weird thoughts. She looked at him funny. "Why are you shaking your head?" He smiled, playing dumb once again. He sighed and laughed slightly. He started to walk forward, Helga a little behind. She matched his pace, though. Walking side by side with him.

"Nothing, Helga."

"...For such a wide head, you got a lot of nothing going on in there lately." Like a damn braking, he couldn't quite contain his laughter. She tisked. "How can your mood go from begrudging to happy sunshine in a flinch? You remind me of one of those lego people with double faces."

"Well, I could just say the same for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Like hell, I'm a constant emotion. And that emotion is called Helga. You're easily influenced by simple situations. I feel like if I dangled keys in front of your face it would draw up the same effect."

"I actually have a collection of keys." She rolled her eyes again but in a completely more playful way.

"Of course you do." He started to laugh again. She quickly got out her phone and showed him a number on her screen. "Call this number."

"Huh?" His laughter died. He eyed the digits on her keyboard. "What's this?"

"My phone number, stupid."

"Oh…" He blushed, despite himself.

"So we can talk about our project. I'm not a slacker like you so make sure you take this seriously, ok?" Right, that made more sense then...well, nevermind. He got out his phone and dialed the number, calling it. She answered it then hung up, adding the new number to her contacts. "We start tomorrow. Make sure you're up at seven, at least." Huh? But tomorrow's Saturday, isn't it? Arnold thought to himself. She crossed her arms, looking at his stupidly confused face. "What?"

"Tomorrow's the weekend."

"And? Did you not just hear me? Three weeks without your precious 'sitting on the couch and watching ghost adventures' won't kill yah. You're not going to be ruining my perfect record, capish?"

"Uh, capish." He stood a little taller, even though he could never really match her height.

"Good. I'll call in details in the morning where we can meet up, ok?" He looked around, realizing they were already at Helga's house. How did it go so fast? "Welp, this is me." She placed her hand on the stairwell and looked back at Arnold. "If you wake up late, you're out of luck. Ok?"

"Right! I'll be up. Give me a call." She just sighed heavily in response, walking up the steps to her front door, Her sleeves dragging her hand lower into her sweatshirt as it slid up the railing. She turned around, giving Arnold a peculiar look.

"Why are you still standing there? You wanna watch me walk up the stairs, tickets are sold out." Again, he just laughed in response.

"Sorry, just want to make sure you make it home safe."

"Don't be dumb." She opens her door and shuts it hard. He just let his smile follow after her though as he took a breath of fresh polluted New York air and continued with his walk home. A bit of a bumpy encounter but this was a first in a long time that it ended on a pretty decently good note. He looked at his phone at the number that he just called. He added it to his contacts. When it came to the name, he hesitated to put Helga. He was sure she probably put him under football head. He just snickered slightly, not completely bothered by such a childish name; growing on him like a tumor would...or, ok, maybe like a catchy, but slightly annoying, ring tone would.

He simply wrote 'pigtails' for now. He kind of liked how it sounded. He hit save and continued to his walk home.

 **…..**

Around eight at night, Arnold just did what he would do every so often and laid in his bed and stared at the stars through the skylight. It was a good day for it, the sky was clear enough to see more than what he usually did through the clouds of chemical smoke from the growing buisness industries. When he looked up to the sky, he truly felt like he could be his self. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took a little longer to check it, really enjoying this time to himself, but when he did the stars were all forgotten easily.

Pigtails: Thx.

"Huh?" It was from Helga but, what it meant, was a bit hard to determain. Thanks? Thanks for what?

You: For wat?

He stared at his screen for what felt like the longest time. His phone buzzed in his hand but the message sent before it vibrated.

Pigtails: Nothng.

Nothing? He thought. Who says thank you for…

He smiled.

You: You're Welcome, Helga :)

You: ...for nothing :p

He waited for a good five minutes but it didn't look like she was going to respond back so he lay back down, face forward and continued to look at the stars.

I guess...she was thankful after all. Maybe it was just hard for her to say it out loud. For now, he could except a text. If anything, he was sure it was harder for her to send it then the context shows in itself. He smiled as his mind subconsciously wondered to the accidental embrace at the crosswalk. Her body was so warm. He could hear her heart beating from her back and the feeling of holding onto her with such a thin sweatshirt on. He could fe- "!" He sat up, scratching his head and laughing to himself, as if to pass it off as something funny. But really, it wasn't that funny. He rubbed his face and continued to sit up.

Another buzz came and he couldn't help himself from getting a little excited and lunging for his phone; his heart picking up a little. Unfortionatly, it wasn't from who he was expecting.

Gerald: 2mrow makes 27.

He grunted, throwing his phone to the other corner of the bed. Why did he have to remind him? He lay at his side, facing his wall of cupboards. He looked straight at the picture that lay flat on its face and instantly got an even worse feeling as he turned in the complete opposite direction.

It's funny. He almost forgot that all of this was just for some stupid bet.

 **So, maybe I'm speaking too soon, but I really like how this chapter turned out. I hope you can all appreciate the time I put into writing this. It can get a little stressful sometimes but, when I'm done, it just disappears and makes me feel wonderful...anyways, lol, please REVIEW if you want more.**


	5. Abandoned in vines

**Okay, I still don't know if I want to officially continue this but, whenever I think I want to write a little, I will. If you don't like it, I hope you find what you're looking for somewhere else. Thank you.**

 _HONK HONK_

"Huh?" Arnold woke up, a bit in a daze. He hit the snooze on his potato alarm clock yet the recurring irritating noise still continued. He slowly opened his eyes before blinking a few times and sitting up straight. He looked at the clock and realized, much to his horror, that it was about thirty minutes after seven. "Crap!" He jumped out of bed, grabbed a shirt and pants, and grabbed his phone; noticing the two missed calls, along with one voicemail and three messages. He struggled to put his pants on and the sound of the car horn got more frequent and louder. Finally able to put his pants on, he quickly flung his door open and started running down the stairs, still trying to put his unbuttoned plaid shirt on in the process. He was coming down the flight of stairs to the first floor and he could already hear the loud pounding coming from the front door. Oh God, she was going to be so mad.

"I'm sorry, I'm coming!" He got both of his arms through the sleeves but he still was in the process of buttoning his shirt. He tripped on the last step and fell face flat on the floor but he quickly got up, kind of running, half crouching in the process, and flung the front door wide open.

"Football head! I have half a mind to-!" Her face, once angry red and fuming, instantly turned to a rosey pink and her eyes went wide. He looked down at his shirt, only half of it buttoned. He quickly started fumbling with the rest of them. "T-to…" She turned her face away, putting one hand to her temple and closing her eyes. "Oh, God, please tell me you didn't just get up, Arnoldo?" He blushed, buttoning the last of his buttons. He'd have to go under-shirtless.

"I'm so so so sorry, Helga. If you want to hit me, I wouldn't blame you. I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! My Alarm didn't go off or I didn't hear it or-" She interrupts him.

"It's...fine." She still didn't look at him. He looked up, still a blush to her cheeks. It just made him blush more. She must've been pretty embarrassed by him. Hell, he didn't remember the last time he was so embarrassed but he was surprised more than anything though. She's not mad?

"You're...you're not mad?"

"No, I'm…" She opened her eyes, looking back at him. "I-I mean, yes! Of course I'm mad! I've been out here for ten minutes honking my horn like a lunatic! I basically woke up the whole neighborhood except for you and your looney grandparents, apparently. One of your crazy' tenants threw a freakin' flower pot from their window at my van!" Arnold looked over Helga's shoulder at the now broken flower pot on her windshield. Thankfully there didn't look like there was any permanent damage but the windshield was covered in dirt and daisies. "Then, he started yelling about how he was gonna sue me or something! I'll sue him! I actually have a case!" Arnold rubbed his face in frustration and embarrassment. That sounded a lot like Mr. Kokoschka. Arnold started to shake his head.

"I'm just so so so so very sorry, Helga! I swear, I prepared for everything! I...I don't know what happened."

"You know, I'm not sure saying 'so' so many times is actually going to make anything better, Arnoldo! I mean, look at my windshield! It's filthy! And…" She sighed dramatically. "You know what, I don't want to deal with this right now. Just get in the van so we can get this stupid day over with!" Relief washed over Arnold. He was sure she'd just give up on him completely but, apparently, something out there was looking after him. She turned, walking down his stoop and to her van.

"You...you still want to go today? I can pay for your windshield." He started to catch up to her, meeting her at her side.

"I'm more of the revenge type." She turned to him, cracking her knuckles with a threatening look. "And, trust me, you don't know how badly I'd like to kick you to the curb but, lucky for you, I don't quit easily. I'm a Pataki, after all." She opened the door to the driver's seat. "But if you pull this kind of shit again, I'd stay very, very far away from where a sniper could very well be in range of that target you call a head." She climbed in her seat, closing the door. Arnold just swallowed hard and walked around to shotgun.

"Again, sorry about your windshield." She sighed dramatically, turning the key in the ignition. The van rattled for a second but then it purred like a new car. She must take pretty good care of it. She also turned on her windshield wipers to get the dirt off but, mostly, it just made the dirt spread around more. She banged her head on her wheel. "Let me get it." He got out of the car, using his shirt sleeve to wipe some of the, now mud, off. His shirt opened slightly, to which Helga looked at anywhere but him. He got most of it off, walking back to the passenger seat. "So, where are we headed?" She shook her head a little, getting out of the trace she was in.

"I guess will see, right?" She clipped her seatbelt and pulled out into the street.

"Do you do that on purpose?" He leaned back in his chair. Her van looked pretty outdated but, for what it was, it was in pretty good shape.

"Do what on purpose?"

"That whole, I don't know, mysterious thing you do? It's just funny to me, I guess."

"Funny, huh?" She eyed him from the corner of her eye. "I don't do funny, Arnold." She grumbled, turning back to the road.

"Really? You could have fooled me. Well, I guess it just comes naturally then?"

"Huh?"

"I think you're hilarious...well, when you're not trying to be all grr this and grr that." His hands motioned like claws scratching the air. She slightly blushed.

"Grr this, and grr that, huh?" He shrugged, smiling innocently.

"I mean, honestly, you can be kind of c…" He stopped.

"C?" She questioned. "What, cruel? Callous? Cacodemonic?"

"I don't think I even know what that last one means."

"I can tell you for a fact that you don't." He laughed.

"See, right there. You're funny without even trying."

"If you're trying to make fun of me, it's not really helping your situation."

"No, I-" He started to laugh slightly. She growled in response. He turned his head to the direction of his side window. "Well, what I was going to say is...sometimes you can be...cute." She whipped her head quickly to look at him but he was still facing the window. Her face flushed completely red and her eyes were kind of bugged out; all from the shock she was experiencing in that moment. She tried to find something to say. Really dig into her library for the best response to that. Sadly, nothing was forming on her lips except silent c's, trying to repeat what he just said.

Maybe, she just didn't hear him right? He did say it pretty quietly; it'd make sense if she didn't quite understand what he said because, there was no way he said...the c word to her. She turned back to the road.

"I...I-I don't think I heard you right, Arnoldo. W-what did you say?" She tried not to stutter but it was all just coming out wrong.

Arnolds heart wouldn't stop racing. He's said the same to countless of girls but never to Helga. It just felt weird. Not exactly...in a bad way? Just…

"I...I don't remember." What a lame excuse. Fortunately, and unfortunately, she didn't seem to pursue him any further. The last thing he heard from her was a slight 'oh' and then it was an awkward silence until they got to their destination.

….

"All right, we're here! Grab that notebook by your feet and get out of my van." She turned the ignition off and exited the vehicle. Arnold, looking out in front of him, was still in a bit of shock and confusion. What were they doing here, of all places?

"Helga, are you sure this is where you wanted to go?" She turned to him, almost looking excited.

"Problem?"

"No, it's just…" He scratched his cheek, looking down. "I thought, I don't know, a library or something. What explanation would you have to come here?"

"Where else would you find actual human experiences then exploring a once wonderland of our childhood." He questioned her with a half lidded gaze.

"It's nothing but an old abandoned theme park." Helga rolled her eyes, walking up to the fence. "Wait, you're not going to actually climb over that thing are you?"

"Of course not, Arnoldo." His demeanor relaxed. " _We're_ going to climb over it. Come on, give me a hand or something. This thing looks super rusted up."

"Are you crazy?! Did you not read that sign that's literally right in front of your face?!"

She sighed, looking at the sign posted on the fence. It read 'no trespassing.' She smirked maliciously. She grabbed the sign and tore it off the fence and threw it out of sight. She then turned back to Arnold, giving him raised hands and shoulders. "What sign?"

Unbelievable, he thought. Though, secretly, a small jitter shot through him. A sort of adrenaline that he wouldn't admit he sort of enjoyed. "You're terrible, Helga." He looked up at her, she already being at the top of the fence, holding her hand out to him.

"I try, Arnold. I really do." It surprised him how easily she got up there. I guess she really didn't need his help. He grabbed on to her hand tight, putting one of his feet in one of the fence holes. She pulled hard and brought him to the top. They both jumped down and into the abandoned park. Arnold fell more face flat in the dirt while Helga landed on her feet. It occurred to him that she must do this a lot. She reached for the notebooks that found their way into the dirt. "Hey! Careful, you'll get these dirty." He looked up from the mud.

"Yes, Helga. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." she chuckled, giving him a hand. She quickly pulled him to his feet.

"I didn't ask."

"You of all people should understand sarcasm, Helga." He tried to wipe some of the dirt off his face.

"You of all people should understand my lack of caring, Arnold." She reached for his face, wiping some dirt off of his cheek. Arnold looked at her in shock. She looked at his eyes, realizing what she was doing, then she quickly pulled her hand away, giving him a snarl. "Stop wasting time. We need to get a move on before anyone sees us." He smiled, despite her remark. He didn't know her hands could be so gentle.

Arnold looked around himself; a bit in awe at what he was seeing. Dinoland closed about seven years ago. One of its roller coasters stopped dead at it's highest peak and some kids were stuck up there for hours, including some kid whose family were too rich to let a golden opportunity like this go. Long story short, a big lawsuit closed the park down and now it just rots here in the middle of the city. Thank goodness they weren't caught. Helga looked as if she knew what she was doing. She even parked her van behind the park instead of it's parking lot. She must come here a lot.

"Why come here, Helga? We could have gone to an actual themed park. You know, maybe then we wouldn't be breaking the law or anything. Just a note." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Suck on a sponge, Arnold. Your talkings going to dry up my ears, it's so stale." They started walking towards a tea cup merry-go-round attraction. She threw the notebooks in one of the cups and climbed into it.

"Careful, Helga. That could be dangerous." She tisked.

"They're tea cups, Arnold. They were barely dangerous when they actually worked." She looked like she was rummaging in them. She jumped out, carrying a backpack now.

"What's that?"

"Snacks. And some books." She zipped open the backpack, throwing a yahoo soda towards Arnold. He fumbled over to catch it.

"Oh uh, thanks." She swung the backpack over her shoulder, heading towards a new direction. "So, what kind of books you have in there?"

"Nothing worth mentioning. Most of them aren't well known." You didn't answer my question Helga."

"I like to leave em questioning, Arnold."

"Why come here?"

"Arnold." She stopped, turning to him. "Look around this place. What do you see?" He looked around, still confused on what she was getting at.

"It's a bunch of abandoned theme park attractions." She sighed.

"What happened to you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean." She continued walking, sighing in the process.

"I see...memories. I see our childhood crumbling before our eyes, yet, I still think it holds some beauty to it. It's like remembering something good and being _upset_ or something because it's bitter sweet. It's nostalgic and poetic and it's a crime to our past." She looked as if she had stars in her eyes. She walked up to one of the attractions. It started to have vines growing around it and she started to fumble and tear through it. "So, how does this park make you _feel_?" He looked uncomfortable, looking around him.

"It's a bit chilly, I guess." She wanted to slap herself in the forehead.

"Emotionally, Arnold."

"Um…" He looked up at the roller coaster that he got trapped on so many years ago. He remembered this place being fun. Why couldn't he remember how fun it was? It should be bittersweet. It should be more sweet but, in this moment, looking around, it just felt...bitter. "I feel…" _Trapped._ He shook his head. "I…" _I'm trapped!_ "It's...it's nostalgic. Like you said." He finished quickly.

"Can't you have an original thought, Arnold?" She sighed. He just shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I'm just not as poetic as you, I guess, Helga." He took a swig of his yahoo soda. She got out the notebooks and handed him one.

"You'll need this for later. Come on."

"You're the boss." He took in a deep breath, his heart racing slightly.


End file.
